The Hybrid
The Hybrid is the sixth episode of Simien 10: Polyverse. Summary An Osmosian hybrid wants the Polytrix so he could turn into a full human again. Plot A human-osmosian was hit and thrown backwards by a fireball in the subway. Getting back to his strengths, he touched an electric panel, absorbing the electricity in it, charging himself. He fired the electricity to the cloud of smoke. Out of the cloud came out Heatblast. "Woah, Grandpa, this guy is like Kevin!" Heatblast said, floating on a pile of rock. He blasted fire at Allen (the Osmosian), who absorbed the floor to survive it. He jumped on Heatblast and punched him off the floating rock. "I can already feel the energy I can get out of you." Allen said, getting ready to absorb Heatblast's Omnitrix symbol. Heatblast shot out fire at him, blasting him away. Allen absorbed more electricity, and fire it all out on Heatblast. It hit his Omnitrix symbol, electrocuting him and turning him into Fourarms. "What the-" Ben said. Allen was still electrocuting him, and he turned into XLR8. Allen touched the Omnitrix symbol, absorbing it's energies. "Oh, this is some really good energy!" Allen suddenly turned into a Kinneceleran as Ben turned into Diamondhead. "You don't want to absorb Omnitrix energy, Kevin-like-guy. It's not good for-" Diamondhead was punched by a Pyromand. "What did you-ARGH!" Allen shifted into a Tetraceleran. "I'm a freak!" "That's what they all say." Diamondhead encased him in a diamond shell thing, and went away, returning to Grandpa's RV. "One day... I'll be myself again... AND I WILL TAKE MY REVENGE!" Allen said, randomly changing between forms. Five years later... Allen was watching footage on TV of Simien fighting Cervell's robot. "Bingo." THEME SONG Soundwave was fighting Anuke and Set on the streets. Anuke punched Soundwave, who blocked him by a soundwave. "Don't you two ever give up?" Soundwave said. Set jumped on Soundwave, and wrapped up his head. Soundwave shouted, destroying the bandages. Soundwave turned his hand into a water whip and whacked Set into a wall. Anuke jumped on Soundwave, but he screamed and held Anuke in the air by screaming. He used his water whip to knocked him into a building. "Uh, Ic? Vorkus? Zynon? Someone help me pl-" Anuke smashed him with a piece of rock. Ic flew towards him, and froze Anuke. Anuke broke the ice, and pulled out a laser cannon. "Zynon has something going on with the thrusters and Vorkus is in the middle of lunch. So obviously, Zynon sent me." Ic said. Anuke was firing lasers everywhere at them. "Let's try something new, shall we?" Soundwave asked. Ic nodded, and Soundwave blasted water shots at them. Ic started freezing the water shots, and Soundwave shot shards of ice at them. Set regenerated and made his way through the shards, but Soundwave covered Set with water, and Ic froze him in a block of ice. Ic froze Anuke with the help of Soundwave's water too. "Awesome!" Soundwave said. A rusty caravan drove by them, and out of it came Allen Geryonson. "Hello, Ben Tennyson." he said. "Uh, no. First of all, I'm Simien 10, not Ben Tennyson, and second, do I know you?" "Does this remind you of something?" Allen said, shifting between Petroceleran, Pyromand, and Petrosapien forms. "Still no. If you'll excuse me, I have a dinosaur and a mummy to fight here." Anuke broke out of the ice, and grabbed Soundwave by the head. "He's mine!" Allen said, shifting into a Petromand, jumping to Anuke, and punching him. "Which side are you on, exactly?" Ic asked. Allen shifted into Petronite and fired blazing diamonds at him. Simien's Polytrix beeped. He reverted. "See? I'm not Ten Bennyson or whatever. I'm Simien Tumbill-" "I don't care who you are, only that you can release these four aliens out of my DNA." Allen spiked his arms around Simien. Anuke blasted Allen, and he released Simien. "We are paid for this! Set, get the chimp, I'm fighting the quadruple changer." Anuke charged at Allen, who changed into a Tetraceleran and dashed at Anuke, smashing him into a wall. "Polytrix recharged! Alright!" Simien turned into Spikeback, and fired spikes at Set. The spikes passed through him as he attacked Simien. Ic flew near him, and Set wrapped up his mouth and threw him at Spikeback. Allen dashed towards Spikeback as a Petroceleran, and Spikeback was pinned to the wall, trying to free himself. Anuke grabbed Allen, and suddenly everyone around was electrocuted and fell to their knees. "While I do find your fight rather amusing I might add that it is completely fruitless." Zyrokks said, walking near them. Allen tried to charged at him but Zyrokks electrocuted him. "Now, here's my suggestion, Osmosian. You work for me, we get the Arachnichimp on my spaceship, I use the Polytrix to cure you, and then I get the Polytrix. Understood?" "Yes." Allen said. Zyrokks stopped electrocuting all of them, and Allen shifted into his Petromand form. He covered Simien in diamonds, locking him in the diamonds. Spikeback struggled to get out. Ic went intangible, but Zyrokks fired a device from his claw onto Ic, blocking him from going intangible. Anuke grabbed Ic. "You think I didn't learn from fighting you guys? Never let the Necrofriggian go intangible. Anuke, take them to the ship." Zyrokks said. Simien reverted as Zyrokks send the last electrical jolt through him that made them lose conciousness. Simien woke up locked to another one of those Omnitrix removal circle thing, next to Ic in another one of those things. Ic's mouth was shut with a metal thing. "Ugh, where are we?" Simien said. "I don't really know, but I can't go intangible or breath ice." Zyrokks and Allen went to them. "You two are going to stay locked here until I figure out how to get that damn thing off your arm. Allen, make sure they don't go anywhere." Allen nodded and sat on a chair to watch them. He turned into a Petronite and held some flaming diamonds in his hand. Zyrokks went away. "Hey, uh, Allen right? Can you show me the Petroceleran form again? It was pretty cool." Ic said. "They're all as deadly. I've had training with these guys, you know." "That form is, er, probably going to catch us better if we run away, right?" "And how are you planning to run away exactly?" "Like this." Ic fired an ice beam from his chest, freezing up the control panel for the holding thingies. Allen turned into a Petroceleran, but Ic fired another icebeam from his chest to freeze him in a big ice cube thing. Ic froze a pipe over the control panel, which broke and fell on the control panel, releasing Simien and Ic. "How did you do that?" "I was a little mutated because of a black ho-You know what, nevermind. I got us out of here and we should get off this ship before Zyrokks finds out." Simien transformed. "Tongue Twithter!" "Tongue Twithter? What kind of name is that?" "I think it'th the lithp." Tongue Twister went invisible, and Ic went invisible too. As they made their way out of the room, Allen spiked himself out of the ice and turned into a Pyroceleran to chase them. He looked around a bit, and saw Tongue Twister's shadow. He caugh him. "You can't escape from me. I don't care what that crabguy says. That Polymnitrix thing is mine." Tongue Twister clawed him, and freed himself. He whacked him with his tongue, and went invisible again. Allen went into a Tetraceleran and dashed after him, catching him. "Ic, help me already!" Ic reappeared and froze Allen's back. He dropped down in front of him. "You can't trust Zyrokks, Allen. He's an evil backstabber who'll just use the Polytrix to make you another one of his henchmen." "I need to get rid of these forms who ruin my DNA." Allen said, breaking through the ice. He dashed at them, but Tongue Twister wrapped him up with his tongue. "Thtop fighting us. We have a friend, Zynon, who can definitley fikth you." "He can and will help me!" Allen said, changing into a Petronite. Tongue Twister released him, and Anuke and Set came near them. Anuke caught them both, as Simien reverted. "You two aren't going anywhere." Anuke said. Zyrokks made a way between them. "Now, here's an interesting fact, Mr. Geryonson. There is no human DNA in the Polytrix. However, I think I have something for you." Zyrokks pulled out a gun thing. "DNA scatterer. You get rid of your other alien DNA and we get something else." Zyrokks pointed the gun at Allen and fired. "Yes... I am finally rid of these horrid forms! I ca-" Allen suddenly started mutating, and turning into a fusion of all the four aliens. "WHAT?" "You see, Allen, with you being a normal human I can't really do much. These two will get away with the Polytrix, and you can't help much with that. So, now you're a hybrid of the four. And if you help me get the Polytrix... I'm going to really fix you." "No... more... waiting!" Allen caught Zyrokks, and threw him to a wall. Zyrokks fired a laser from his claw, but it didn't really affect Allen. "Set! Anuke! HELP ME!" Anuke and Set jumped on Allen, who was beating them easily. "Looks like Zyrokks is finally getting what he deserved." Ic said. Simien turned into Airspeed, and dashed off the ship with Ic, as fusion Allen was wrecking Zyrokks' ship, demanding Zyrokks to return him to human. THE END Aliens Used By Simien *Soundwave *Spikeback (debut) *Tongue Twister (debut) *Airspeed By Ben (flashback) *Heatblast *Four Arms *XLR8 *Diamondhead Characters *Simien *Ic Villains *Zyrokks *Anuke *Set *Allen Geryonson Category:Episodes Category:Simien 10: Polyverse Category:Polyverse Episodes Category:Simien 10